Ranma One-Half's Halloween
by Scorpinac
Summary: Ukyo is Michael Myers' last distant relative, so he's coming to visit her in Tokyo for the festival of Samhain. Warning: Character Death within. Also, this is an older fic, written prior to the theatrical release of Halloween:H20.
1. Prologue:Family Ties & 1:Target: Tokyo!

Yes, that's right, like the name said, Halloween! As in Michael Myers. This story reveals that Ukyo is a third cousin once removed of the maniac killer, and also his last living family member. As a result, Haddonfield gets to sit this one out.(They've been tortured enough, okay!) But Tokyo town, and the Ranma gang in particular, are about to see a lot of red. I am also not going to worry about the language barrier thing, it'll just slow things up. And now...the disclaimers!

Ranma ½ is the property of Viz Video and, more importantly, Rumiko Takahashi.

Dr. Loomis and Michael Myers are the express property of John Carpenter, and I thank him for creating this lovely franshise. (Snicker, snicker)

Any new characters I have in this fic are mine and I will kill them as I please!

And now without further ado...

* * *

Ranma ½'s: Halloween

by Scorpinac

Prologue: Family Ties.

Smith's Grove Hospital, Illinois. October 28th, 1997.

The officers moved quickly through the corridor. Cells lined the walls, each containing one or more people who had slain or butchered in thousands of ways. This was a place of veritable Hell. And they were aimed for the downward elevator.

Barreling in, they hit the button for the floor they wanted. As they went down the young orderly with them, Melissa Wilson, decided to make small talk.

"I hear you're here for number 12," she said.

"Yeah, I hear he's really dangerous," the first officer said.

"Dangerous? You haven't been keeping up. In 1963 he murdered his older sister, right in her bedroom, then fifteen years after he butchered fourteen people to get to his younger sister. And ten years later he killed fifteen more plus a whole police force to get to his niece!" she told them.

"That's a lot of people," the second officer said mellowly.

"I'm not even finished yet. A year later he slaughtered another twenty three people on the same goal, then six years after that he slaughtered thirty more to get to his grandnephew! We are talking about a really creepy guy!" she continued.

"I'm so thrilled," the third officer said meekly. The elevator dinged and they disembarked. They went down the hall to the cell where the man they wanted was kept. He lay on a bed, catatonic. They moved quickly, shifting him to another bed and placing a strap over his waist. They practically ran down the hall with their charge, went up the elevator, and zipped outside to the paddy wagon waiting for them. Loading their charge, they bid Melissa farewell and left. As they sped down the highway to the state penitentiary, one asked a simple question.

"Does he have any living relatives at all?" he asked.

"The grandnephew was killed in an auto vehicular incident with his legal guardians three months ago. We've done some extensive checking for any living relations in the last two weeks. We found only two remaining," one answered.

"Yeah," said the other, "a third cousin named Kuonji and his kid, both living in Tokyo, Japan. So it's out of their jurisdiction. He's our problem to take care of." While this was being said, the prisoner began to stir. He heard all the words, and knew there were still two left. Two more members of his family to kill. Two more before the rage would end. He silently squeezed his hand into a fist. As the officers chattered lightly, his hand suddenly shot up, ramming one officer's head into the side of the van with such force that it crushed the man's head in. The others reacted immediately, pulling their side arms out and aiming them at the suddenly active prisoner.

"Hey, what's going on back there?" the cop riding shotgun asked through the small window between the cab and the back. But they never heard him. The prisoner ripped away the binding and jumped towards the cops. Gunfire went off, but to no avail. The prisoner quickly broke one man's neck, and rammed his hand into another's face, gripping into it like it were the face of a bowling ball. The remaining cop emptied his weapon, and the prisoner fell. The cop breathed for a moment.

"What the hell just happened?!" the driver cried from her seat.

"The prisoner woke up and killed the others. Don't worry, I got hi...ullaggghh!" the cop said and was cut off when the prisoner rose up again behind him and rammed the first officer's shotgun clean through him. The cop on shotgun duty saw his fellow drop through the window, and gasped. Before he could do anything though, the prisoner rammed a hand clean through the metal separating him from the cab and grabbed the cop's neck, and then proceeded to crush it with his bare hand.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!..." the driver cried as the prisoner's hand pulled back through the newly made hole. Then his hand burst through the metal right behind the driver, and he grabbed her by the hair, shoving her forward. A moment later the paddy wagon swerved off the road and into a tree. After a bit, the back door was wrenched open from the inside, and the prisoner emerged. In two days he would be in Tokyo, one way or another, and there his rage would end.

Chapter 1: Target: Tokyo!

Ucchan's Okonomiyaki Restaurant, Tokyo. October 30th. 3:00 p.m.

It was a quiet day. One of her better in fact. Fifteen satisfied customers during breakfast hours, and more coming in for lunch. Ukyo Kuonji felt better than she had in days. She brushed her brown pony tail behind her. She wore her usual white bandana, and blue and pink top over her black spandex pants. She smiled as she thought of her new plan to obtain Ranma Saotome all for herself.

"Another okonomiyaki with the works, please!" a customer called from down the counter.

"Just a minute, sugar!" she responded. She began whipping up another okonomiyaki when she heard the door to the restaurant open. "Welcome to Ucchan's!" she called to the new visitor, and then she looked up and saw who it was. "Ryoga! When did you get back to town?!" she said to the sixteen year-old boy at the door. He had black hair and wore his usual yellow shirt and dark brown pants. He also wore his black belt and trademark black spotted, yellow bandana's, and his light brown shoes.

"Just got to town this morning. Thought I'd drop by for a quick one," he responded. Ukyo smiled and indicated an empty seat at the bar. He sat down, laying his backpack and bamboo umbrella on the floor next to him.

"So how's the gang been since my last drop by?" Ryoga asked while she returned to her cooking.

"Oh, same old, same old. You know how it goes. Shampoo, Kodachi, and I all want Ranma. Akane pretends she could care less. Tatewaki wants Ranma and Akane. And Tsubasa's in town somewhere, so I have to stay on my toes. And of course Happosai's still stealing underwear," Ukyo said nonchalantly. Somehow, Ryoga wasn't very surprised. "So what do you got planned for Ranma now?" she asked him, knowing his own agenda concerning Ranma and Akane.

"Actually I'm letting them be for now."

"You are?!"

"Hey, it's Halloween tomorrow. I thought I'd let them enjoy the holiday before my next attempt to break them up," Ryoga explained.

"Oh yeah," Ukyo said. "So what are you going as?"

"Oh, I'll probably just pour a bucket of cold water over my head and go as myself," Ryoga mused it over, referring to his particular curse from Jusenkyo, that of turning into a black piglet. This brought about chuckles from both of them.

Smith's Grove, the same day. 1:00 a.m.(Time zones and all.)

Dr. Loomis came barging in to the receptionist waddling on his cane. He was an aging man no more then five feat high, with scars on his face from burns from long ago. He marched up to the desk and stared right into the receptionist.

"Have I heard correct that he has been taken from here?" he asked.

"Michael Myers was removed to State Penitentiary yesterday night, Dr. Loomis. It's too late to stop it now," the nurse sighed.

"He'll escape you know. And he'll go back to Haddonfield, to kill his grandnephew, and anyone else who gets in his way. He will, and it's all your fault!" Loomis accused.

"That's impossible!" the nurse snapped.

"How so?" Loomis asked.

"Because the boy is already dead, Dr. Loomis," said a voice from behind him. Loomis turned to see the new head of Smith's Grove Sanitarium, Dr. Richard. "He died with his legal guardians a month ago when their car rolled into a ditch. Myers has no further living relatives in Haddonfield."

"No, he'll find someone, someone we all missed. He won't die until he's killed them all," Loomis stated.

"Come on, Dr. Loomis, your obsession with him is finished. He has no one else to kill!" Richards responded.

"Actually sir, there are two last living relatives on the planet. But they're in Tokyo, Dr. Loomis, well enough away from him that he could never reach them," the nurse interjected.

"He'll find a way! Once he learns they exist, he'll find a way to get there!" Loomis exclaimed.

"C' mon Dr. Loomis, be reasonable. Even if he did go to Japan, he'd never make it by Halloween. And that's the only time he kills, we both know that," Richards tried to calm the elder man down. Just then the phone rang. The nurse answered it, and turned pale as a sheet.

"Myers slaughtered the cops escorting him to the pen and has disappeared," she said quietly.

"He knows now. We have to find him before he gets out of the country," Loomis cried.

"It's too late. They tracked him to the airport," the nurse continued. "He killed a pilot and took his plane an hour ago."

As she hung up the phone, Loomis moved forward to her. "What're the names of his last family members?" he asked quietly.

"His third cousin, a Mr. Kuonji, and his daughter, Ukyo," the nurse said. Dr. Loomis picked up the phone and dialed information.

"Yes, I would like the number of a Mr. Kuonji in Tokyo, Japan please, plus that of his daughter Ukyo," he said. He signaled for a piece of paper and a pen, and took the numbers down, along with the area code for their districts. He then hung up the phone again and then picked it back up, and dialed the first number. The phone rang for a little while, and after the twentieth ring, Loomis hung up. "And I once cursed the idea of an answering machine," he said calmly. He then picked up the phone and tried the second number.

Back at Ucchan's, Ranma and Akane had arrived for a snack, and Ukyo had stepped out on a delivery. Ranma wore his usual red Chinese shirt and blue pants, along with his black shoes. His black pigtail sat on his shoulder limply. Akane wore a blue shirt under a light yellow jacket, and blue jeans with sneakers. The two were chatting lightly with Ryoga when the phone rang.

"I got it," Ranma said as he picked up the phone. "Hello, Uuchan's Okonomiyaki. Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Is this Ukyo Kuonji?" a slightly hoarse male voice on the other end said.

"No, she's out on a delivery. Do you want to make an order?" Ranma said, picking up a pad and pencil.

"You have to find her! You have to warn her! Her cousin is coming, and he won't stop until she and her father are dead!" the voice on the other end exclaimed. Ranma blinked.

"What? Who's coming?" he asked.

"Her cousin! Her third cousin is coming to you, and if something isn't done, he'll kill her!" the voice continued.

"Who?!" Ranma asked again.

"Michael Myers!" the voice screamed so loud that Ranma had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I think you need a shrink, whoever you are," he said, and hung up before there could be a response.

"Who was it?" Ryoga asked.

"Just some nut spewing nonsense about some cousin of Ukyo's named Myers," Ranma said as he sat back down.

"Great, that's all Ukyo needs now. Quacks on the phone!" Akane said.

"He hung up," Loomis said.

"What do you expect with the way you were going on?" Richards asked.

"After all Dr. Loomis, why would anyone in Japan know about the Haddonfield massacres?" the nurse asked.

"You're right of course," Loomis said quietly. "But they'll learn soon enough, won't they?" He picked up the phone again and dialed another number.

"Who are you calling now?" Richards asked.

"The airport. I'm getting myself reservations on the first flight out to Tokyo," Loomis answered. After a short conversation, he hung up and said, "I should be there by tomorrow morning."

Tokyo Airport, that evening.

The plane landed gently on the ground. Thomas Artogia went out to see who or what had arrived. As he got closer, he saw the man inside was already dropping to the ground. He was the oddest pilot he'd ever seen. The man wore a simple jumpsuit and a bleach white mask. He walked up to the man cautiously.

"You need a hand there pal?" he asked. No answer. "Anything you need help unloading?" he tried again. Still nothing from the mystery man. He turned and pulled out his walkie talkie. "Thom here. The plane has a pilot, but he isn't talking to me." While his back was turned, the man turned back to the plane and pulled something out from under the pilot's seat. A butcher knife he'd nicked from the same store he'd got his trademark mask. As Thom turned back, the man plunged the knife into his chest. Thom had only enough time to let out a light scream before dying.

"Thom?! What's going on out there?! THOM?!" A voice cried from the other end of the walkie talkie. The man picked it up and looked at it for a moment, then crushed it with his bare hands and walked off.

Tokyo Bus Depot, three miles away.

Mr. Kuonji stepped off the vehicle and took a small breath of air. At last he had tracked down his wayward daughter. And much to his surprise, his old friend Genma Saotome and his son Ranma were also in town. The boy he would leave alone. He wasn't responsible for his father's actions. But Genma was in for it. He would never be forgiven for stealing the okonomiyaki cart years ago. The dark bearded man pulled his brown jacket around him tighter.

"Mr. Kuonji, here's your bag!" an assistant said, holding up a suitcase. He went over and took his things quietly, and turned to go. He headed out the exit and began to get his bearings. A man in a white mask came up from behind him, and a rope suddenly dropped around Kuonji's neck. The rope went tight before he could react, and the shape pulled as hard as he could while Kuonji struggled pointlessly. After a moment, the struggling ended as Kuonji's body went slack.

The shape leaned over and scooped up the body and left for parts unknown.

Furinkan High, October 31st.

Ukyo dashed on her way to school. She couldn't believe she'd slept through the alarm that morning. As she reached the gate she held up for a moment. She could swear she was being watched. She looked around for a moment, then shrugged the feeling off and went in. From behind, a figure stepped up and watched her enter the school building. A figure wearing a white mask...

To Be Continued.

* * *

Okay, I admit I played it a little tightly with the time zone differences between Illinois and Japan, sue me. Fortunately I don't have to worry about that anymore, so it really is kind of irrelevant from here on in. I am also told that the Japanese don't celebrate Halloween as we do, but for the sake of the story and Mike's rep., I shall pretend they do. That said, as you may be able to tell, this is an older fic, which I originally wrote, in it's entirety, some time shortly before _Halloween H20_ came out, and well before _Resurrection_ or the remakes. Personally, I think it still holds up rather nicely, all things considered. What do you think? Review, please.


	2. Slaughterhouse!

Chapter 2: Slaughterhouse!

As Ukyo entered the building, she heard arguing in the distance. Turning around she saw Ranma and Akane running up to the school, screeching at each other. 'Well that's typical,' she thought. And then out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw someone disappearing around the corner of the wall. 'Who the?,' she wondered. While she pondered on this, Ranma and Akane got up to the building and stopped their own argument when they saw the curious look on Ukyo's face.

"What's wrong Ukyo?" Ranma asked.

"I thought I saw someone at the school's gate when you came up," she responded. "I guess it was just my imagination." They walked into the building, not seeing the masked man who looked through the gate at them.

Tokyo Airport, 8:00 a.m.

Dr. Loomis disembarked his plane and looked around him at the city. 'Of all the things that this city has gone through in it's history, none will be more devastating than what's here now,' he thought to himself. He glanced out the window overlooking the airfield and noticed policemen swarming around a small bi-plane. As a stewardess came by, he asked her, "Excuse me miss, but what is going on down at that small plane on the landing strip?"

"Don't you know? It landed last night and the pilot killed one of the baggage handlers," she stated. "Then the guy just walked off!"

"Do you know where he went to?" Loomis asked.

"South, towards Nerima," she answered. 'Right to the girl,' he thought. He dashed away to the baggage claim to get his things.

Tendo Dojo, 10:15.

With Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki at school, Soun and Genma had decided to go for a foray into the park. Happosai was . . . somewhere, so Kasumi was by herself, washing the dishes from the night before. She lightly sang to herself to help pass the time. In the distance she heard the front door open and shut.

"Father, Mr. Saotome, is that you?" she called. When no answer came she tried again. "Father, are you home?" But still no one replied to her call. Leaving the dishes for a moment, she came out to see who had arrived. As she stepped around a corner, a man she had never set eyes on before stepped out. She couldn't see his face because of the bleach-white mask he wore over his head, but she saw the butcher knife in his hand instantly.

"Who are you?!" she screamed. In answer the man raised the knife slightly above her head, and she gasped. And then it came down straight into her bosom, blood squirting immediately. "Nooo!" she screamed helplessly as the knife rose and fell into her chest four or five more times. By the last time, she had stopped screaming. Her body fell limply to the floor as the shape looked on.

At Furinkan High School, Akane suddenly stopped in mid-motion while sitting down at her desk. A light gasp escaped her throat.

"Something wrong, Akane?" Ranma asked.

"I suddenly felt as if something horrible just happened," she said.

"Well, it's not like anyone just died," Ukyo said lightly as Akane finished taking her seat as the bell rang.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied. Down the hall in the upper class attended by Nabiki, she, too, suddenly gasped.

"Is something wrong, Nabiki Tendo?" Tatewaki Kuno asked from the desk next to hers.

"I don't know," she answered.

Tokyo Police Department, 11:36.

Dr. Loomis walked into the station, leaving his suitcase by the bench, and came up to the front desk.

"Who's the Sheriff around here?" he asked the young lady sitting there.

"I am," a female voice called from behind the desk. A woman of about thirty four in a traditional style police uniform came up to the desk and greeted Dr. Loomis. "Sheriff Minako Sorena. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Dr. Loomis, from America. I'm afraid I have some unsettling news for you," he answered.

"I don't think anything can top the murder at the airport last night. I still have people out there trying to find a trace of the killer," Mina stated dryly.

"The killer is my former patient, Michael Myers, and he has come to your city to kill a girl named Ukyo Kuonji and her father. And he will kill everyone who even remotely gets in his way. I've seen it several times in Haddonfield, Illinois," Loomis stated the important facts.

"If what you say is true, then why does this guy want to kill this girl Ukyo?" the sheriff asked tartly.

"Because she's his third cousin once removed. He believes that if he kills every last member of his family tree, his rage will end. That girl and her father are the last members of his family in the world," Loomis explained.

"How do I know you're even telling me the truth?" she asked pointedly.

"I expected that reaction, so I brought this," he replied, pulling a computer disk out of his pocket and handed it to her. She went to a nearby computer and went over the contents of the disk. After a few minutes she came back to the front desk and spoke to the receptionists.

"I want this girl's address brought up pronto. And I want every available officer patrolling the area up to six blocks from there! Loomis and I will wait for her at her place if she's not there, and get her someplace safe," Sheriff Mina gave out her orders.

"What was on the disk?" the girl asked as she made the necessary dispatches.

"Our boy's killing records from nineteen sixty three up," Mina answered.

Cat Cafe, 11:38.

Mousse was quietly busing the tables. It was a slow day, and Shampoo was out on a delivery. Cologne was in the kitchen cooking on the hot plate. It had been quiet all morning, and something felt unsettling for him.

"Mousse, would you take the trash can out back, please?" Cologne called.

"Sure," Mousse replied as he straightened up. He went to the back and picked up the can. 'Whew! She was right, it's time for it to go out!' he thought. He carried it to the back door, and stopping only to open it, passed through to the alley behind. He dropped the can in the usual spot for the garbage men, and quickly tied off the bag. As he stood back up, he suddenly had the feeling he was being watched. He turned around to return to the door, and saw a man in a white mask standing in front of him.

"Who the . . .?" Mousse started, but then saw the object in the man's upraised hand. One of Shampoo's bon-bori's, the ball turned away from him. Before he even had a chance to react the stick of the bon-bori came crashing into his left eye. His body fell limply in the alley.

"Mousse?! What's going on?" Cologne called, curious as to his sudden shout, but no further sound was heard. "Must have been his imagination, whatever it was," she said quietly to herself. As she continued cooking she heard the shuffling of something heavy in the alley, then footsteps entering the room.

"What did you do? Knock out a dog?" she asked. No answer. Then she felt a hand touch her hair and slightly move down. "What are you doing?" she began to ask as she turned around, and then saw the shape. As she started to scream, he shoved her face down hard on the hot plate, and held her there while she screamed in total agony for several minutes. When she finally went slack, the shape removed his hand and looked at the remains for a moment.

Twenty minutes later . . .

"Great Grandmother! Mousse! I home!" Shampoo called from the front door as she came in. When no answer came she walked further in. "Hello! Grandmother? Mousse?" she called again. Then she caught the scent, the scent of something burning. Something odd. She walked up to the kitchen to see what her grandmother was cooking, and saw the kitchen partly filled with smoke. As she moved forward, she started to discern a shape near the stove. She got closer and finally saw her great-grandparent.

"Grandmother!" she screamed, and dove forward. As soon as she shook the body, the small wrinkled form fell to the floor, the side of her face that had been pressed against the hot plate burned down to the bone, and in couple of spots even further. Shampoo screamed in horror and began to back up. And then felt herself whap into something. She whirled around and saw Mousse propped up against the cabinet, the bon-bori still in his eye.

"Mousse!" she cried, and without thinking she ran out the front door, dove onto her bike, and rode away as fast as she could to the only place she could think of to go. To Furinkan High, to Ranma.

Ukyo's House, 12:02.

Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Mina looked around Ukyo's private retreat. A small place with only the bear necessities. As they looked around they found a small closet had been entered, and a box of portraits had been spilled on the floor and sifted through.

"He's been here," Loomis said. He looked at some of the photo's and found one of a middle aged man with a dark beard holding an infant in one arm and the handle of a cooking cart with the other hand. A handwritten message on the back read, 'Daddy and me with our first cart.' "At least we know what her father looks like," Loomis stated quietly.

As he said so, Mina pulled up another picture of a young man in a red Chinese shirt and blue pants flanked by two girls, one in a blue dress and jacket with short black hair, the other with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail wearing a blue and white top and black tights. The handwritten message on this read, 'Akane, Ranma, and I at school."

"Which one do you think is her?" Mina asked, indicating the two girls in the photo. Dr. Loomis compared the two pictures before responding.

"That one," he said, pointing at the brunette. He then pointed at the giant spatula she carried on her back, and a similar one carried on the back of her father in the other picture. "It's the same spatula carried by both, you see," he added.

"Family heirloom," Mina commented.

"What school is that behind them?" Loomis asked, pointing at the building behind the trio in the second snapshot.

"Local place, Furinkan High," she answered, then realized right where he was going with this train of thought. " I want five cars at Furinkan High School, stat!" she snapped into her walkie talkie as they got up and headed to the door.

Furinkan Field, 12:07.

Ukyo pelted the ball over the net, right at the opposing team. One the girls on the other side moved and returned the serve. The ball went flying in several directions for a while and finally Ukyo round housed it out of the volleyball court, and right into Principal Kuno, who went into a mud puddle.

"Who did dat!" he bellowed as he rose, squeezing the ball in rage.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to hit you," Ukyo apologized profusely.

"Well now you do detention, TONIGHT!" he screamed at her, then glanced down at his own current attire. "If anyone want me, I be in the shower," he said to a nearby coach, and walked off.

Men's Locker room, 12:09.

Principal Kuno quickly rinsed away the mud while plotting new and horrible punishments for the students. He snickered at himself as he thought of a particularly nasty one. Then he heard a shuffling from nearby.

"Who's there?!" he called. But no one answered. After a moment there was silence. He shrugged it off and returned to scrubbing himself down. Behind him a hand reached down and picked up one of his trademark razors. More shuffling was heard, and this time Principal Kuno turned all the way around.

"Now what is going. . .," he started, and then saw the shape. He grabbed Principal Kuno by the upper throat and lifted him a foot off the ground. The last thing Principal Kuno ever saw was his razor being lifted to his throat, and then the shape switched it on and drug it across the base of Principal Kuno's neck, slitting it. After a moment Principal Kuno became forever still.

A few minutes later some of the guys came in to wash up and change for their next class. One moved up to the shower stall, and screamed in horror.

"What is it?" one of the others called.

"It's Principal Kuno! He . . . he's dead!" the first guy exclaimed. One boy ran out and returned a few moments later with Tatewaki Kuno, dressed in his usual blue kimono and carrying his wooden boken in one hand.

"What's so urgent that you drug me all the way here for?" he asked.

"It's easier if you just see," the boy answered as he drug Kuno through the gathering crowd in the shower stall. A few moments later Kuno's horrified scream erupted from the crowd.

Ice Rink, 12:30.

"C' mon, Mikado! Get the lead out! We need to practice!" the brown haired girl in the pink ice skating outfit called.

"I'll be out in a minute, Azusa!" the tall, short brown haired teen called from his seat. He wore his normal pants and shirt, and was tying off the first skate. Behind him a man came up and picked up the other skate. When he went to look for it, it was gone.

"What the?" he said, then heard the breathing behind him and turned his head, looking up into the face of the shape. The next thing he saw was his missing skate raised above his head, the blade facing him. And then the shape brought it down hard into Mikado's face, blood squirting outward.

Outside, Azusa continued to wait impatiently. First time they got off school a little early, and he was taking forever to get ready. Finally she stormed into the room to find her errant partner. But when she reached where he was last, all she found was a small pool of blood on the floor, and an abandoned ice skate, the blade covered in blood. She didn't even try to hide her scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Furinkan Gate, 12:51.

Kuno walked toward the gate of the school, half dazed. Ranma, Ukyo, and Akane saw him and went over to see what was wrong. From further away, Nabiki saw him, and ran a hand through her short brown hair, then dashed over as well.

"Hey, Kuno! Where're you going?" Ranma asked. Kuno turned to him, a look of devastation and pain on his face.

"Don't you know?" Daisuki called from the side. "Someone killed Principal Kuno!"

"Yeah, his throat was slit by his own razor!" Hiroshi added.

"You're kidding!" Nabiki stated as she came up.

"I . . . have to t-tell Kodachi," Kuno said quietly as he turned back to the gate.

"We'll come with you," the Tendo girls said simultaneously. They knew what it was like to loose a parent.

"I'll come to," Ranma said with sympathy.

"If Ran-Chan's going, I'm going," Ukyo said. With the principal dead, all punishments were most likely off. As they left the gate, Shampoo came barreling up on her bicycle. In her shock she had ridden in circles a couple of times on the way over.

"What are you doing here, Shampoo?" Akane asked.

"Mousse . . . and Grandmother . . . are dead," Shampoo choked out.

"What!" Ranma exclaimed. He'd wanted Cologne dead for awhile now, but never really gave any thought to a world literally without her.

"You better tell us on the way," Ukyo said, "And feel free to take your time." As the small group headed off to St. Hebereke's School for Girls, a figure stepped out from around a corner at the end of the walk, and watched them proceed. After a moment he began to follow at a discreet distance. Twenty minutes later, a police car roared up to the school, and Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Mina stepped out. Without waiting, Daisuke zipped up to the female officer.

"You here to investigate the murder?" he asked.

"Murder?" she responded.

"Of who?" Loomis asked the boy.

"Of Principal Kuno. Someone killed him in the Men's Locker Room about forty minutes ago!" Hiroshi said.

"Where's Ukyo Kuonji?!" Dr. Loomis demanded.

"She just left with Tatewaki Kuno and some others to tell his sister Kodachi about her father." Daisuke said.

"Doesn't she attend this school?" Mina inquired.

"No. She attends St. Hebereke's School for Girls," Hiroshi explained. Five patrol cars came up right then, and Mina turned to them.

"What do we got?" one officer asked as got out of his car.

"The school's principal is dead. These boys will show you where. Just maintain control until further notice. The rest of you, he's headed for St. Hebereke's. Let's move!" Mina ordered as she and Loomis got back into their car and all but one drove off.

Tendo Dojo, 1:12.

"Kasumi! We're home!" Soun called. He walked into the house with Genma, ready for a quick meal. Soun wore his usual grey gi, and Genma wore his usual white one and head cloth. As they walked in, they realized they couldn't smell anything cooking at all.

"Kasumi, dear! Where are you?" Genma called. But no answer came. As they rounded the corner, Genma's eyes spotted what lay in front of the kitchen. "Uh, maybe we should try her room, Tendo," Genma said, trying to divert his friend from the site.

"What are you talking about, Saotome," Soun demanded, and pushed past him. And then he saw what Genma had, a pool of blood in front of the kitchen door. "Kasumi!" he roared, and dashed through the house in search of his eldest daughter.

St. Hebereke's School For Girls, Home Ec. Room, 1:20.

Another quiet day. Cook something, then something else. Always the same. Kodachi found herself getting bored. She wore her usual blue leotard under a white coverall, and a white cap over her black hair which was tied off in a pony tale on one side of her head. She was about to announce she was leaving early, again, when a knock came at the door, and her brother entered along with Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Ranma. They all seemed dazed. And her brother looked completely out of it.

"Brother dear, what is it?" she asked.

"Father . . . was . . . murdered," he spat it out. Kodachi looked at his face for a moment, trying to find anything there to say this was just some sort of sick practical joke. But all she saw in her brother's eyes were horror.

"Noo!" she cried as she fell to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

"What did you do to him?!" a female voice rang from behind. They turned and saw Azusa right behind them, a look of terror in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Mikado disappeared, and all I found was this!" she said, holding up the skate by the laces. The blood covering the blade was enough to make anyone feel suddenly ill, and in fact several of the cooking students proceeded to do just that!

"First Cologne and Mousse, then Principal Kuno, now Mikado," Akane went over the growing list. Fear was becoming quite paramount, and then a female cop with two or three others and a man in a brown trench coat with scars over half his face came in.

"The young man did nothing, miss. It was Michael Myers. He has come to your town to kill," the man said.

"Who the heck are you?" Nabiki demanded.

"I'm Dr. Loomis, from America," Loomis said, holding out his hand to shake, and each did in turn, giving their names. As Ukyo took his hand he said, "You're not an easy person to find, Ms. Kuonji."

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I went to your house to find you. Found a picture instead. He's already been there, so it's no longer safe to go to," Loomis responded.

"My house? But why would this guy go to my house?" Ukyo asked.

"Because you're the one he's after. He's possessed of the idea that he must kill every last member of his family, and you and your father are last ones. He'll kill even more people to get to you!" Loomis explained.

"What about Mikado?" Azusa cried. "What happened to him?"

"Hard to say. We've already found the corpses at the Cat Cafe, and we have one at the airport where this sicko came in," the female officer said.

"I'm sorry. This is Sheriff Mina, of the Tokyo P.D.," Loomis introduced her.

"My men have the area secured, no sign of anyone matching your description within three miles," Sheriff Mina said with professional calmness.

"I'd feel better if I had a weapon in my hand," Ranma said.

"We can use my stash," Kodachi said as she got up.

"Your stash?" Loomis inquired.

"In my locker next to the gym. It's filled with weapons I use for . . . certain priorities," she explained.

"Ah," said Akane, remembering her first meeting with Kodachi. Kodachi moved for the door, but Loomis got in her way.

"You can't go alone. He could be in the building already," he told her.

"I'll go with her," Kuno spoke up, a notable shiver to his voice. "She's my sister, after all," he added.

"Alright," Loomis said, "Good luck."

"You," Mina said to one cop, "Go with them." The man saluted and the three raced down the hall and went around the corner. So far so good. No sign of him. They continued forward until they reached the area adjacent to the gym. Kodachi moved into a room nearby filled with lockers. She quickly moved along them to the one that was hers, and gasped.

"What's wrong?!" the cop asked.

"It's been broken into!" she said as she stared at the doorless locker. Kuno came up and glanced into it.

"Where are the weapons?" he asked. They heard a light bat behind them. They turned and saw the door connecting the locker room to the gym lightly swaying back and forth. They cautiously moved forward, the cop pulling his gun. Kuno stretched his boken out at arms length and used it to open the door. He and Kodachi let out a gasp at the sight. There were fifteen gymnasts in the room, along with two coaches. And all had met one of Kodachi's weapons up close and personal.

"By the gods," Kuno breathed. As the three looked at the carnage, they heard a light breathing from the other side of the gym.

"He's here," the cop said quietly. And from shadows next to the expandable benches came a man in a grey jumpsuit and white mask.

To Be Continued!

* * *

Well, are we scared yet?! The corpse count has risen to thirty one unfortunate souls, and it's not finished yet! And remember how I said I wrote all this just prior to the theatrical release of _H20_? Imagine my surprise when went to see it and in the first ten minutes a teen jerk gets iced with a hockey skate to the face! They robbed my brain! Nah, just great minds thinking alike, I think. Leave a review!


	3. Still He Kills!

Let's see, a gymnastics squad butchered, five familiar faces diced, and now Kuno and Kodachi are staring the killer in the face, as it were. Who will survive? Will Michael and Ukyo meet? What has become of Mikado, Kasumi, and Mr. Kuonji? Can the evil that is Michael Myers ever be stopped?

And now, back to our terror-filled story in progress!

* * *

Chapter 3: Still He Kills!

Half the gymnastics squad, dead! Some of them were her friends, and he'd chopped them apart without so much as a qualm! Kodachi was horror struck at the carnage before her, and a quick glance at her brother told her that this was not the first time he'd seen something this cruel or brutal. Whatever had happened to her father, it was just as nasty. As they looked on, the shape stared at them, and then raising the knife in his hand, he marched forward in their direction.

The cop didn't hesitate. He shot off a round into the killers shoulder, momentarily slowing him.

"Run!" he snapped at the teens in his charge. They didn't need to be told that twice! They dashed to the other door leading out from the locker room while the cop capped off another round into the shape before turning away himself. The three dashed into the corridor and went down the hall back the way they had come. A few moments after they had left the locker room, the shape shoved the door open and calmly marched down the hall after them.

They just barreled ahead, not worrying about what was in the way. The cop swerved for a moment and let off another shot at the shape, and then continued to run. After a few moments they reached the others again.

"Where's the gear?" Ranma asked immediately.

"Gone, used on the gymnasts," Kodachi stated. And then they heard the breathing, and all turned to see the end of the hall. The shape came around the corner and stopped, looking at them.

"Michael, listen to me? It's your doctor. Leave her alone. She's done nothing to you," Loomis found himself falling into his usual plea bargaining position.

"That's my cousin?!" Ukyo asked. He didn't seem that fiendish for a supposed mass murderer.

"What did you do with Mikie?!" Azusa screamed at Michael. Michael then started to walk forward, knife raised again.

"God damn you!" Loomis said as he pulled out the .9 mm he'd gotten on loan from Sheriff Minako, and proceeded to empty the clip into Michael, the last one finally sending him to the floor.

"You got him," Akane said.

"No, I didn't," Dr. Loomis said as he dumped the empty clip and slid in another one from his pocket. As soon as the clip was in, he pulled the slide back, chambering the first round. No sooner had he done so than Michael's hand reaffirmed its grip on the knife, and the killer rose to his feet. The group couldn't believe what they saw. Ten rounds in him, and he still kept coming!

"Is there another way out of here?" Loomis cried.

"Down there!" Kodachi said, pointing to a side corridor two feet away.

"We'll cover you! Go!" Sheriff Mina said to them and pulled her gun as the other two cops followed suit. As Loomis and the kids ran down the hall, gun fire was heard right behind them. The cops kept in pace, emptying shots into Michael. "This is Mina. He's inside! Get a bunch of guys in here, now!" she cried into her walkie talkie.

"Aaaaa!" one cop screamed as Michael reached him, and shoved his knife into the unfortunate man's chest, and dropped him on the ground. Michael then continued forward, ever intent on his prey. In a moment of desperation, Ukyo dove into a side room. Seeing this, Michael changed course for the room, stopping only to slit the throat of the next cop.

Ukyo found herself in the bio lab, the students looking up to see what was going on. There were no other exits except the way she came in.

"Shit!" she said, and turned to go back, only to find Michael already at the door. She instantly backed away towards the chalkboard.

"Hey, what's the deal here?!" one girl stood up, facing Ukyo. Michael rammed the knife into her heart from the back as he went by. "UHH!" she gasped her last. All the girls screamed at the scene and dashed to a far corner of the room. Michael started toward them.

"Hey, Michael!" Ukyo called, "Over here!" He turned back to her, and moved in her direction. With nowhere else to go, Ukyo dove through a nearby window that had been left open for ventilation. Michael reached the window and looked out, seeing his prey sprint off. All the while, the teacher in the room watched from where she stood pressed against the chalkboard, too terrified to do anything else.

As they reached the exit, Kodachi threw off her cooking robe and hat, leaving on her leotard.

"The coverall will only slow me down," she said quickly. They dashed outside and up to one of the waiting police cars. As they stopped to breathe, Nabiki suddenly gasped.

"Where's Ukyo?!" she cried. They then heard a scream from across the lawn shortly thereafter followed by a soft thump. After a moment, Ukyo sprinted up to the others.

"Okay," she said, "Trying to lure him off doesn't work so well." As they took a moment to rest, Ranma moved up to Ukyo.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just that...no one's ever wanted to kill me before," Ukyo said.

"I'd say you get used to it, but this is different from what I usually get into. This is actually serious," Ranma commented. And then another gurgling scream came as a fire extinguisher smashed into the skull of one of the cops near the door. The other two gasped and pulled back as Michael came out of the door.

"In the cars!" Loomis beckoned the teens, who quickly complied, Shampoo and Nabiki in one, Ranma and Akane in another, Kodachi and Ukyo in the third, Azusa diving into the fourth. But Kuno had made a decision. Raising his boken, he took a deep breath.

"Now, murderer, you will feel the full fury of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High," he whispered, and then charged forward at Michael, unleashing his ultimate technique upon him. Michael watched it intently, and then grabbed the boken in mid-swing, twisted around till the boken's handle was in his hand and he held Kuno by the scruff, and then thrust the boken clean through Kuno's middle. Kuno gagged, and then went limp and still.

"Noooo!" Kodachi screamed as she watched Michael drop her limp brother to the ground. Michael then retrieved his knife and began to move forward again.

"What the hell?!" a voice from nearby cried. They turned and saw Ryoga coming up the walk. He had just seen Kuno fall, and it was not a pretty sight.

"Charlotte! Get in!" Azusa cried out to him. Having seen what had happened to Kuno, Ryoga didn't hesitate. He dove in with Azusa, and the remaining cops dove in the front seats of the cars, Mina and Loomis taking the one carrying Ukyo and Kodachi.

"Where do we go?!" Mina asked.

"How about my place?!" Akane screamed from her car over the short wave radio, and she quickly gave out the address.

"Sounds good!" Mina said, and passed the word to the others. The cars ripped away from St. Hebereke's and Michael Myers. He watched them escape impassively, then walked off in another direction.

Tendo Dojo, 2:05.

The cars pulled up to the dojo, and everyone disembarked to the relative safety of the house. From the wall, a small man with only a small line of white hair along the base of his head wearing a magenta gi with a black belt and shoes and a large green, bulging bag over his shoulders watched mutely. 'So they finally decided to turn me in, hmm? Good for them, they're finally growing backbones,' the old man thought to himself.

Inside, they quickly collapsed in the doorway, and Akane called out, "Dad! Mr. Saotome! Kasumi! Are you home?!"

"Hey, Pop! We got a problem here!" Ranma added. After a moment, Genma and a distraught Soun came around a corner.

"What's wrong?!" Nabiki jumped up.

"We . . . can't find Kasumi," Soun said.

"All we found was a pool of blood near the kitchen door," Genma added. Nabiki and Akane looked as if someone had nailed them in the gut with a sledge hammer.

"No, . . . not Kasumi," Akane wailed lightly.

"Just like Mikado," Azusa said quietly, "He took the body. But where? And why?"

"There is no reason in him anymore, just pure evil from the darkest depths of Hell," Loomis said.

"So, you finally decided to turn me in, huh? Very well, I surrender," a voice said behind them. They turned to see Happosai opening the door.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Ranma snapped.

"The cops, of course. What else could they be here for?" Happosai said.

"This has nothing to do with your panty thieving!" Nabiki yelled.

"It doesn't?" Happy asked.

"You're the notorious panty thief?" Mina asked him as she stared him right in the face.

"Uh, yeah," Happy answered.

"We'll arrest you later. Right now we have more pressing demands," she said, standing back up. She pulled out her walkie talkie and said into it, "This is Sheriff Mina, we're going to need some major back-up out here!" All she got back was static. Mina's face betrayed her inner fear. "This is not a good sign."

"We better go and see what's happened," Loomis said.

"You five, stay here and make sure these people are still breathing when we get back," Mina snapped at the other cops present. "Especially him," she added, indicating Happosai on the way out. Somehow, they didn't feel much safer.

Police Station, 2:38.

Mina and Loomis carefully stepped into the building, and gasped at the sight. Twelve cops had been left behind that morning to keep tabs on things, and now they were all over the place. Mina slightly shuddered.

"How could one man do such a thing?" she asked.

"We aren't dealing with a man, Sheriff. That part of him died a long time ago," Loomis answered. Then a sick look entered his face. "The Dojo!" he said, and they zipped back out.

The Dojo, 2:39.

Four of the cops were walking the perimeter of the house while the others stayed inside. One turned a corner, and met the shape head on. His eyes widened, and then a screwdriver came straight into the side of his head.

A little way away, another cop stopped for a quick drag. He puffed, wondering how they would take this guy down. Behind him, the shape loomed quietly, then came forward, and struck the cop with a dumbbell. The cop crumpled, and the shape struck a few more times for good measure.

On the other side of the complex, a rather green officer paced nervously. He'd only been on the force a few days and already he was caught in a seriously dangerous case. He wasn't ready for this! But there was no way to get out of it.

"Kogoro, Robert, everything okay on your ends?" he asked into his talkie. When no answer came, he got even more worried. "Guys, don't fool around please." Still nothing. "Hoshi, something's wrong. I can't get Kogoro or Robert on the horn."

"Calm down, Shiro, they probably just shut their radios off," the voice of the other cop patrolling the area said from the talkie. Behind Shiro, the shape turned the corner, and moved toward him.

"I hope you're right," Shiro said. Then he heard the light breathing behind him. His eyes bulged, and a hand whipped around his head and seized him. Holding him with inhuman strength, the shape brought the knife to bear, and slit Shiro's throat.

On the other side of the house, Hoshi heard the sudden muffling, and got worried.

"Shiro, what's going on?" he asked, but got no answer. "Oh, shit!" he swore. He pulled out his gun and started towards Shiro's last position. When he rounded the corner, he saw Shiro lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head. "Oh god," he said in shock. Scanning the area he spotted the shape across the lawn. He then moved forward, knife in hand. Hoshi fired two quick shots that took Michael down cleanly. Hoshi moved forward cautiously, inspecting the damage. One bullet went into the shoulder, the other had scored right in the heart.

"I got him," Hoshi breathed, and then Michael's hand shot up, thrusting the knife into Hoshi's sternum. Michael lifted his head as he did so, and then gave the knife a twist before chucking the latest corpse aside. He rose to his feet and walked off.

Inside, the group was feeling no less edgy. They had explained what they knew to Soun, Genma, Ryoga, and Happosai, which wasn't much, all things considered. After a bit, Ryoga stood up.

"I need to use the restroom, if you don't mind," he said.

"Want me to walk you down there?" Ranma joked, referring to Ryoga's lack of directional sense.

"I can find it myself!" he snapped, and marched down the hall. It took him a few turns, but he got there before too long. He quickly took care of his business, and started washing his hands. As he rinsed, he looked up at the mirror, and saw the shape looming behind him. He whirled around into a fighting stance. The shape stared at him and moved forward, knife raised. Ryoga threw a high kick, sending the knife across the room. The shape glanced at his empty hand in surprise, then went at Ryoga with his bare hands. Ryoga used half the moves in his repertoire on Michael, who never seemed to notice.

"No wonder you don't die, your nerves are already dead!" he exclaimed. Michael then grabbed him and thrust him into the wall. Ryoga grunted, and then felt himself being lifted slightly as Michael proceeded to chuck him into the door separating the sink and toilet section from the bath area. Not made from very strong material, the door gave, and Ryoga hit the ground next to the tub. As he groaned in pain, Michael stepped in and took one of the shower heads out of it's holder, and grabbed Ryoga up, winding the shower cord around his throat. Ryoga struggled valiantly, but it was in vain. Michael gave a sharp tug, and the last thing Ryoga ever heard was the sickening crack of his own neck.

The others were becoming increasingly nervous while they waited. Then they heard a crash from the bathroom.

"I better go see what happened," the last cop said, pulling his side arm, being careful to keep his index finger off the trigger till he was ready to fire. As he rounded the corner, a hand snaked out and grabbed him. He let out a shocked screech, and there was the sickening sound of something hard smacking against the man's skull. The cop then fell down in the hallway, and Michael stepped out, holding one of Akane's dumbbells, which he dropped.

"You bastard!" Soun roared, and charged forward. Michael caught him and flung him clean through the wall. He landed in the kitchen, and ceased to move. Then Genma sprang up and tried his luck. Michael grabbed him by the head, and jerked sharply, snapping Genma neck.

"Dad!" Akane, Ranma, and Nabiki screamed in unison. As if by some common signal, all the teens and old man dashed out the patio door, and zipped over the wall. As soon as they were over, Ranma stopped and asked, "Where do we go now?"

"My restaurant! We'll be safe there," Ukyo snapped. Without hesitation, they bolted in the appropriate direction. A few minutes later Mina and Loomis drove up and dove into the premises. After a little bit they came out, Mina speaking into her hand radio.

"All cars, all cars, break off what you're doing and get an ambulance to the Tendo Dojo, there's a wounded man in the kitchen. Then shag ass to Okonomiyaki Uuchan's!" she ordered. Dr. Loomis gave her a quizzical look. "Saw it in one of her pictures," she explained as they dove back into the car.

Okonomiyaki Uuchan's, 3:59.

Dusk was settling on the town as they reached Ukyo's restaurant, the only place they felt safe anymore. They stopped at the entrance to catch their breath.

"I intend to wait for him out here," Happosai said simply. "We shall see which evil is the stronger. But just in case, I want you to have this Ranma," he added, handing Ranma a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My special note, saying that you are now the master of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Like I said, just in case," Happosai explained.

"Thanks," Ranma said, putting it in his pocket. As they all began to look down the street for any sign of Michael, Ukyo slipped into her restaurant, to take a seat. When she looked around inside, she noticed someone sitting at the bar. She moved forward cautiously.

"Who's there?" she asked, and reached out to touch the person, the bar stool rolled around to reveal a young girl of about twenty wearing a yellow dress under a white apron with long brown hair lying limply along her shoulder. A large patch of blood stained her bosom for all to see, her hands hanging limply at her sides. Her head had flopped to one side, her open eyes staring on in abject horror. It was Kasumi.

"Oh, God," Ukyo breathed in fear, and backed up along the bar till she passed it completely and bumped a table, the chairs still stacked upright. An arm flopped on her shoulder. Ukyo whirled around and Mikado's limp upper body flopped down along the table atop the chairs, a large gash across his face with blood all around it. Ukyo whimpered lightly, and backed up into the kitchen of the restaurant and bumped into something swaying in the middle of the room. She snapped around and saw it was her father, his eyes looking on blankly, a rope hanging him by the neck coming from the ceiling from around a fire sprinkler head. The rope was wrapped around the head and brought down to the fridge where it was tied off on the door handle.

"Daddy," she whimpered quietly. Then she heard the breathing. Turning she saw Michael in the back door, watching her. She lowered herself to her knees, and with tears flooding her eyes at what she had found, begged, "Michael, please promise me, when I'm gone, you won't hurt anyone else." Michael looked at her and nodded in the affirmative twice. Ukyo raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Please, Michael, make it fast," she pleaded. Michael came up to her, and raised his knife above her to make the final kill.

TO BE CONCLUDED! (Ain't I a stinker!)

* * *

Well, I think I may have broken his record for most kills in a single story! And I'm not finished! Next chapter it all comes down! Who will live, and who else will die?! And I would like to apologize, apparently at the time I wrote this I didn't realize Ukyo's apartment was in fact right over her restaurant, making them the same building, and when I realized my error in dusting off this chapter, I couldn't think of a decent way to fix things, so I just left it. So please don't bite my ears off over it, cause I know, I know... Leave a review!


	4. Finale!-Ukyo's Stand & Epilogue

He is unfeeling,

unremorseful,

unstoppable,

and unkillable!

He is Michael Myers! And he has come to kill!

Here it is! The finale chapter of my little fanfic! Will Ukyo die? Who will see morning again? What will the final outcome be? Will they finally kill Michael Myers ONCE AND FOR ALL?! Let's find out!

And now, without further ado, I give you . . .

* * *

Chapter 4: Finale!-Ukyo's Stand.

The car came up to the restaurant and stopped. Shampoo saw it first, the wind beginning to blow through her long purple hair and chilling her through her usual reddish pink outfit. The doors opened, and Sheriff Mina and Dr. Loomis emerged.

"He butchered half the police. We're not sure where he is now," Loomis said. Then he looked through the group and realized someone was missing, someone important. "Where's Ukyo?!" he cried. The others blinked and looked around, realizing for the first time that Ukyo had left.

"She must have gone inside," Kodachi said. It was the only reasonable explanation.

"Is there another way into this place?" Loomis demanded.

"Of course there is, why do you a . . .," Ranma started, then realized exactly what he was saying. They'd been waiting for Michael out front. No one was guarding the back! They whirled and threw open the door, Akane hitting the lights. Ukyo was in the kitchen on her knees, her head pointed to the ceiling. Michael was in front of her, knife raised for the kill. Without waiting, Loomis pulled his sidearm out and fired on Michael thrice, knocking him away.

"What?" Ukyo said, coming to her senses. She dove away and got to her feet, dashing to her friends. Akane and Nabiki saw Kasumi's body at the bar, and their grief compounded.

"We have to get out of here," Mina said calmly. "I've signaled all remaining cops to take up positions two blocks down. We'll finish him off there."

"I don't think we can," Shampoo said lightly, staring in awe at the corpses in the building. Then Michael rose yet again and marched forward. The group dashed out and away. As they ran, Azusa turned to Ukyo.

"What did you think you were doing in there, anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know. My mind just sort of seized up in terror," Ukyo replied. It was the honest truth. They dashed all the way to where the remaining cops lay in wait, and then they noticed that Happosai wasn't with them.

Michael came up to the door of the restaurant, where Happosai was waiting.

"There's only room enough in this town for one source of all evil, and I have the home front advantage, buster. Your murderous spree ends here and now!" Happosai cried out his challenge. Michael looked at the little man who stood against him. Happosai summoned his full battle aura. No holding back this time. Michael was unmoved by the display. Happosai unleashed his power and the doorway was smashed to pieces, Myers sent to the ground.

"Nothing could have lived through that," Happosai said to himself as he caught his breath. Then, to his horror, Michael rose. Happosai tried to muster up some energy for another attack, but Michael moved quickly, ramming his knife into the little man's side. He grunted in pain as Michael rose his knife to the side, and then swung hard through Happosai's neck, half beheading him. Then Michael got to his feet and walked off after his primary prey.

Ranma, Ukyo, and Loomis stood a clear three feet from the cops. There had been no sign of Happosai for several minutes. The time was 4:32, and night was approaching. They stared into the distance, looking for any sign at all of Happy, but none appeared. Then Michael appeared at the end of the road. The threesome looked onward, and knew what had become of Happosai.

"He actually got the old freak," Ranma breathed, "Didn't think it could be done."

"If Happosai couldn't stop him, what will?" asked Ukyo.

"I've wondered that for years," said Loomis, pulling his gun out again. He quickly fired two rounds at Michael, which didn't even seem to get his attention. He moved forward, raising his knife menacingly.

"Charge!" a voice cried, and a mailbox suddenly came storming out of nowhere right into Michael, knocking him over. A head boasting long brown hair and a blue ribbon popped out of the top and said, "I won't let you scratch a hair on my dear, dear Ukyo!"

"Tsubasa, get away from him!" Ukyo cried. Tsubasa Kurenai pulled himself out of the mailbox. He wore, as usual, a girl's white and brown school dress. His blue eyes stared at Ukyo from the distance.

"What do you mean, Ukyo?" he asked in his high pitched, feminine voice. Before he got an answer, Michael rose yet again, and thrust his knife into the base of Tsubasa's neck, killing him. Ukyo gasped, and Loomis fired again.

"Go, run!" he told the two, and they dashed back. Michael kept coming, and Loomis fired twice more, barely slowing the killer. Michael closed the distance between him and Loomis, and Loomis emptied the last two bullets into him. Michael was hardly swayed, and ran the knife through Loomis's chest. Loomis collapsed to the ground, and the cops opened up with their weapons, sending Michael to the ground. Ranma ran over to get Loomis, but Loomis looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"Is he . . . ?" Loomis asked.

"Not yet," Ranma told him. Loomis started to grow cold.

"Promise me, promise you'll see it finished. That you'll see him dead," Loomis begged him. He began to feel himself go slack. Ranma took his hand.

"In my father's name, it will be done," Ranma swore, and Dr. Loomis went completely limp and still. Leaving him where he was for the moment, he dashed back to the others, and scooped up a shotgun. Akane, Nabiki, Azusa, Kodachi, and Shampoo did so as well. Michael was still laying on the ground, but everyone knew he wasn't out yet. Ukyo watched from a little ways back.

She had always thought of Tsubasa as a pest, and wished he would just give up and go away. 'He must have heard about what happened to Principal Kuno and followed us ever since, not knowing the real danger,' she thought. She never wanted him dead, but now he was. And then she heard the shuffling, and Michael rose again. A line ran through her head from the film _The Terminator_.

"And he absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead!" For her, it was true, Michael would never stop until he'd killed her. And she'd already lost so many friends tonight. And so many more had died so needlessly. Guns and shotguns went off loudly, all aimed for Michael. She heard her surviving friends calling out that each shot was for someone they had lost that night - Mikado, Genma, Kasumi, Mousse, Cologne, Happosai, Mr. Kuonji, Soun, Tatewaki, Principal Kuno, Tsubasa. All had died today, because of her.

"Die, damn you, die!" Akane screamed. Ukyo watched as Michael fell yet again. But it was only a matter of time before he rose once more. Another line, from _Star Trek II_ this time, came to mind.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one." She glanced at her watch. It was 5:16. She'd been running for hours, and as she stood up, she decided he could have her, on her terms. Pulling the giant spatula off her back, she moved to the nearest cop. He was watching Michael, not her. She swung the spatula hard and knocked him right out. She dropped the spatula and went through the cop's things, taking only his car keys. She'd been training on an automatic shift lately, so it wouldn't be hard.

"What it take anyway? Act of God?" Shampoo cried as Michael started to pull himself up once again.

"Just about," Azusa agreed completely.

"One would be really good about now!" Nabiki added. Ukyo climbed into the patrol car and took a quick look. 'Full automatic shift, perfect!' she thought. She buckled herself in, and closed the door. Quickly sifting through the keys, she popped the right one into the keyhole and started the car. The car revved up and she turned it in Michael's direction.

"Heads up, asshole!" she said aloud. Michael glanced up, and Ukyo shifted into drive and pushed down on the gas. The car lurched forward, and Michael jumped on the side as it sped away.

"That was Ukyo!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Everybody grab a car! We got to go after them!" Sheriff Mina screamed. The wind rustled her medium length red hair. They all got in one car or another and they all drove off after Ukyo and Myers.

Meanwhile, Ukyo sped the car down the road in a south-southeast direction, to the cliffs overlooking the ocean. As she passed through a more crowded area, she flipped on the siren and roof lights, warning others to stay away. Michael clung to the side of the vehicle, one hand trying to get through the window between him and her. Finally at the three mile mark, he rammed his fist through the window, shattering it. He reached his hand in and grabbed Ukyo by her collar. She let out a scream and slammed her foot on the break while twisting the wheel sideways, skidding to a halt, Michael flying off the car onto the road about twelve feet away.

Ukyo looked at the still form, and took a deep breath while unbuckling herself. She fell back on the seat, exhausted. She reached her hand up and switched the lights and siren off. She glanced back and saw Michael get to his feet.

"Son of a bitch!" she cussed. She shifted to reverse and backed the car until it was pointed straight at Myers again, and then shifted back to drive. "Die!" she screamed, and floored the gas pedal. As the car got close, Michael jumped up and at her, his hand going clean through the windshield. The hand reached towards Ukyo, but this time she ignored it.

She kept going straight all the way up the cliff and didn't stop. The guardrail loomed up, and Ukyo headed right to it. The hand finally reached up and grabbed Ukyo's cleavage in an iron grip. But by that point it didn't matter. They reached the cliff top, and barreled through the guardrail at top speed and off the cliff. Michael fell away from the car towards the ocean, the car right above him. He hit the water first, and the car came down on top of him.

A few moments later the other police cars got there, and the whole remaining gang with the cops jumped out and raced up to the broken railing, just in time to see the last vestiges of the car sink below the water.

"Ukyo!" the teens screamed out.

"Uh, could you guys perhaps, help me?" Ukyo's voice came to them from directly below. They glanced down and saw her clinging to two of her trademark spatulas that she had rammed into the cliff face.

"Uuchan! You're alive!" Ranma cried, using his old childhood nickname for her freely.

"You made it, Spatula Girl," Shampoo used her own nickname for Ukyo freely, too. Kodachi reached into her leotard and pulled her ribbon from places unbidden.

"Catch!" Kodachi called, and twirled the ribbon down to Ukyo. Ukyo raised her arm, allowing the ribbon to snag around it, and began to scale the face upward, her friends helping to pull her up on the ribbon. She was back on the top in only a few moments. Sheriff Mina looked down on the waves and then turned to a nearby officer.

"Any sign of him?" she asked.

"Nothing. He's probably crushed under the car. We'll have to drag the area," the cop responded.

"Do it," Mina ordered, and turned to lead the teens away.

"You got him, Ukyo!" Azusa congratulated her.

"Yeah, you nailed him," Nabiki agreed.

"One in a million!" Akane added.

"I hope so," Ranma said quietly, "I really hope so."

Epilogue: New Paths.

Tokyo Grave Yard, November 14th.

Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kodachi, Azusa, Shampoo, Soun, and Ukyo looked at the line of fresh graves before them. Friends and family both were buried there now, and the events of two weeks ago had left an open wound in all their hearts. The girls all wore black dresses, the men black suits, a cast on Soun's right arm from the impact through the kitchen wall.

There had been no sign of Myers body, but the car had sunk to the bottom of the water and then another two feet into the mud, so they all figured he was buried under the sea for all time.

Ukyo knelt down in front of the grave belonging to her father, a bundle of roses in her arms. The others had done the same for their family members and Ryoga, Mikado and Happosai.

"Hi, Dad," she said tentatively, "I suppose you know about the restaurant and everything. We just didn't feel safe there anymore. We're headed up to the mountains for a while to sort things out. I hope you understand." She leaned forward and placed the flowers on the grave, and noticed a small piece of paper lying next to the tombstone. She picked it up, read it, and began to shake violently in terror.

"What is it, Ukyo?" Akane asked. But Ukyo was too busy shaking to answer. Ranma moved forward and scooped the paper out of her hands and glanced over the message. His face went immediately pale.

"Well, what's it say?" Kodachi softly pushed.

Ranma quietly said, "It says, 'Next year, Cousin.'"

Never The End.

* * *

And that is that! I can already feel the flames coming in! But hey, Mike's taken worse and bounced back for more, so it's unlikely this would do the trick. Besides, surely he knows how to swim! And like I said before, I think this old bird holds up rather nicely. What do you think? Review, please!


End file.
